Amy Rose's Revenge The Sequel
by Emmaxx95
Summary: Now that Amy and Sonic have sorted out their problems , a whole new adventure comes up , with one person that both Amy and Sonic both had never expected to see again... what will happen , read and find out!
1. The Deal

Amy's Revenge The Sequel

REPLAY OF WHAT HAPPENED

_Amy Rose was looking at her new shop and went in . When she walked out she had 1 of everything in her hands. Suddenly a blue blur , Sonic knocked her down , apolozised and ran away again thinking she was still a crazed fangirl . Amy decided to get revenge and called Sonic to meet her at the park . When both arrived , Amy told Sonic that she gave up chasing him and asked for her first kiss. Sonic agreed and kissed her when suddenly paparrazzi took pictures of the moment but was all Amy's plan. Next day a mob of fangirls / boys ran after them both and Sonic and Amy was trapped in Amy's house until they went away. Amy admits everything including her anger problems . Sonic appolozises and made up there officially closer friends . _BUT CAN THEY BE MORE FIND OUT NOW !

The next day Amy Rose was as cheerful as ever because of her make up with Sonic yesterday . Amy was so glad she got it out of her chest and she didn't need Sonic running away from her every chance she's with and Sonic are closer now and can hold a full conversation without any romance in it unless it is nessessary . They talk about life and how good it has been for them .

Today Amy was wearing an outfit that she bought in _'Amy's Boutique' _yesterday. She wore a denim skirt , red , orange and pink mixture top that goes down to her red / pink belt , she topped it off by wearing a denim jacket just under her chest with two pockets at the side. She lastly wore red high heels and a bit of makeup. She looked fabulous!

All the boys she past would whistle or howl . The crowd of boys wouldn't leave her alone until a cobalt blue hedgehog passed by a little disturbed at what he saw .

"Hey back away boys she is with me and only me " Sonic yelled in a funny tone.

The boys shrugged it off and continued what they were doing . Amy thought it would work but when they started howling and whistling she dropped her dazzling smile. Sonic started to get frustrated by this and yelled harder and louder.

"Get away from my girl or your done for , you hear me !" He yelled.

The boys got a little scared at his break out and walked away grumpily.

"Sorry Amy , I did that to just get them off your hands " Sonic appolized.

"No Problem , I kinda liked it though " Amy commented .

Sonic chuckled at the comment when suddenly something popped into his head.

" I have a idea , how about we make a deal ok? " Sonic offered.

Amy nodded for him to continue to where it was going.

"Ok if you be my girlfriend I will stand up to those guys more , deal ? " Sonic stated bringing out his hand for Amy to swiftly shake.

Amy's eyes glistened when she heard the word **Girlfriend** she jumped on him as soon as he finished his sentence.

Amy started smothering him with kisses while Sonic laughing on the bottom

"OF COURSE OF COURSE OF COURSE !" Amy yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Great " Sonic felt releived when he heard yes.

Amy got off him straight away when she thought she was being a little too rough.

"Where shall we go on our first date hmmm?" Amy asked a little hyper to find out

"It's gonna be a surprise " Sonic replyed

Amy was quite bummed after that but couldn't wait to find out .

" Then please tell me when at least , I need to know so I will have my outfit picked " Amy stated.

" This Friday at 7:00 I will pick you up , is that okay ?" Sonic asked thinking a bit.

" Yea sure " Amy replyed .

"OK Sonic got to go to get my outfit , I will talk to ya later Bye " Amy said as she ran away towards the shopping mall with a big smile on her face .

"Ok Bye Ames " As he waved good bye.

Sonic just saw a last glimpse of her as she turned around the corner .

"Ok gotta find me a suit " Sonic stated as he ran off to the same direction Amy went .

**OK THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL . IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLZ TELL ME FOR THE 3RD CHAPTER AFTER THERE DATE BECAUSE I AM VERY STUCK ON IT . **

**THERE WILL BE AT LEAST 5 CHAPTERS MAYBE MORE I DON'T KNOW SO WE HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

**UNTIL THEN BYE AND LOVE YA ALL !:)) XXX**


	2. 1st Date

Amy's P.O.V

Friday 6:00

I can't wait for my date with Sonic ! I wish I knew where we were going , it's so frustrating , but I think I heard something when I crossed the corner towards the shopping mall the other day. I think he said something like ' I need a suit' . Strange , if I ever see Sonic in a suit it'll definately be a first. I wonder where he is going to wear to ?.

OK , calm down Amy , it's just a date , you've alraedy gone on plenty . Yea it's just a date , with Sonic and Me in a place that Sonic said was a surprise. Great ! My curiousity is coming back.

Ok deep breaths , in and out. I slowly did meditation for a minute to clear my mind and surprisingly it worked!

I continued to the look in the mirror , staring at myself. Wow , I changed over the years . Once I was a crazed fangirl and now I'm a model with my own set of fangirls /fanboys chasing after me . Thank God , I used to run after Sonic , because if I didn't , I'd be very low on my running , stamina and speed . I would probably be dead right now . Memories started flooding back of the day myself and Sonic made up. If it were'nt for the fans , myself and Sonic would still be ignoring eachother.

My day dreams , soon came to an end when my alarm clock started beeping , which was a sign to tell me to hurry up. I looked at the clock and found out it was 6:30.

SHOOT! I havn't even gotton dressed yet ! I grabbed the clothes I decided to wear and fled the bedroom and into the bathroom.

I slipped on my dress , heels , bracelets , earrings and flower clip for my hair. I quickly took a glance in the mirror , luckily I had my shower over an hour ago anyway , so all I needed was to get dressed.

I ran back into my room and sat myself down on a chair which was facing my designer dressing table. It was a pink dressing table with 3 mirrors on it . Designs engraved on it and the height was about 3 metres . I sighed and began to put on my light makeup. I didn't need much , just deep rock pink eyeshadow ,see through mascara , eyeliner and red lipstick .

I wore a red silk dress that went up to my thigh , 6 inch stilleto heels , gold and red bracelets , red studded earrings and a red rose clip to go through my pink , let down , wavy hair .

I put on my famous perfume that smells like sweets and rushed out of the room . I grabbed my purse and made sure that I had plenty of money which I did , thank you modelling career.

*Knock Knock*

Oh that must be Sonic ! I ran upto the door and looked to my right , which had a mirror on it and I fixed myself up.

I took a breath in and out and grabbed the doorhandle . I opened it up and right outside waiting for me at exactly 7:00 was , Sonic.

"Wow you finally showed up on time , I didn't even need to wait , you must really want this date " I teasingly said.

Sonic blushed at the mark but I wasn't looking at him blushing , I was looking at what was on him . He was wearing a tux , with a tie and everything . To be honest right now , he looks so sophisticated . 1. Showing up on time a tux 3. And is such a gentleman . Why do you ask about the 3rd one ? Because he took my hand and led me towards a limo . He opened the door for me and motioned me to jump in . I accepted the gesture and jumped in . It was already warm ,the chairs were leather and it was immaculate .

Sonic then jumped in with me and closed the door . He smiled at me and I returned the smile . When the limo went into drive I decided to start a conversation as I was very curious .

"Where are we going ?"

"It's still a surprise " Sonic is so teasing me at the minute because I could feel the smirk rising .

" But I could tell you that we are going to more than one place " Ok now Sonic is definatly teasing me . My curiousity is burning .

" Please ?" I pleaded.

Sonic shook his head , and I gave up . I slumped back down on my seat and sighed.

"Your mean " I childishly said while folding my arms .

Sonic chuckled at this , while lying back and relaxing .

Silence filled the air for another few minutes until we could hear the driver shout "We're here !"

Sonic smiled at me and offered the palm of his hand while I smiled back and accepted.

Sonic opened the door and pushed his body up as did I , to get out of the car.

Suddenly I felt flashing , stunning my eyes . Yep , the paparazzi was here. My vision came back and I noticed there was a red carpet leading us into a beautiful 5-star restaurant .

Sonic looked at me in a apoligetic way . I smiled at him , to let him know it was okay , which it was.

The paparazzi looked at us while yelling out if we were going out . I nodded and the Paparazzi started taking pictures . I posed for a few but Sonic grabbed me and fled the area into the restaurant. It reminds me , sadly the pictures of myself and Sonic naked in the house the other day were plastered around the place , the next day , total embarrassment . I think it was the Monday .

We reached the doors , while giving the paparazzi one last wave and smile. Sonic opened the doors and there was a waitor at the register.

" How may I help you ? " He politely asked .

He was a black bat wearing a tux aswell as every other waitor . But the waitress were wearing a short , tight , black dress with an apron.

"Reservation for 2 under the name of Hedgehog " Sonic replied.

"Oh right this way " The bat motioned.

When the bat reached our table ,( it was a table beside the window ! I love it already !), the Bat told us to sit down . We did as we were told and sat down .

"There will be a waitress by to take your order" He lastly said , while turning around and walking back to the register.

My self and Sonic looked at me as if he were saying 'what just happened'. I shrugged and tooked the menu that was layed out by the bat .

" I'll probably get a glass of water , 6 oz steak ( well done ) and baked potato." I exclaimed , while laying my menu down while taking a bread roll and buttering it .

I took a bite out of the roll , when a tramp came over .

" Hi , I'm Linda , and I'll be your waitress for this evening . " The so called 'Linda ' announced.

Linda was a violet coloured cat . I had to admit that she was curvy and sexy but she wore , twice the shortness of the uniform than anyone else . She seemed desperate and trampy.

What I noticed was that she stared at Sonic the whole time .

"Have you decided what you want to eat ?" She asked .

" Yes , I'll have the 6oz steak with baked potatoes and -" But I was cut off short when I saw she wasn't even paying attention. Instead she was zipping down a bit more of her dress down from the front and 'accidently' pushed her tits in Sonics face. Anger was boiling inside of me and I was this close when I noticed she walked away .

"You okay Ames ?" Sonic asked , full of concern .

"No ... did you see the way she was acting in front us exspecially you ?" I argued .

"Maybe , but i don't care about her , I care about you and only you " He answered.

It seems all my anger fled because when I was about to protest about it , I didn't know what to protest about . My heart had butterflies fluttering around inside and all I could say was...

"Awwww" Now all my anger was gone and replaced my love . I place my arm under my head while letting the palm of my hand cup my chin and pressed my weight on the hand awaiting for more flirts . Sonic was telling me lovely stories of his life .

When I thought nothing could ruin the moment the waitress came back with our meals.

She placed the meals down on the table , still looking at Sonic . She asked if there was anything else she could do . But I shook my head rapidly not wanting her here anymore .

She mumbled an okay and walked away giving Sonic a wink . If she does something else to Sonic , I'm going to lose it.

Myself and Sonic started eating our meals , It seemed we wanted the same thing . One thing in common.

But then I noticed , something on Sonic's food that wasn't on my food. It was a piece of paper. Before Sonic had time to react , I snatched the piece of paper out of his food and read it aloud ...

_Hey babe ,_

_It seems you've taken an interest in me ,so I'm going to give you a chance .Dump the pink girl and come back to the staff room and you can have all woman ... If the girl won't let you out of her sight ,she looks like one of them crazed fangirls , and yes I know who you are, then call me on 086 3453266 ok? Love you X X X X_

"Ahhhh , she seems interested in me " Sonic mumbled , looking a little scared.

I raised my eyebrow at that remark. "Are you going to meet her ?" I asked " Or dump me ?" I added.

"Ames , why should I ?, I told you , that I only care about you and I intend to stick to it " Sonic protested.

"Plus , she's a little too trampy and probably a slut , I don't want something like that in a girl " Sonic explained.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips while I lay back gently.

" I am going to beat the living crap out of her , if she tries something else on you " I announced.

"Ok " I heard Sonic mumble.

We continued eating our dinner in silence , when came up to us , once again.

"Heres the bill" Linda handed me the bill . But when I was looking at the total and V.A.T. . I heard Linda whispering to Sonic and I could just make out , what it was ...

"And I have 2 bills back in the staff room , I need someone like you to pay for them ."

"Yea your tits must have been expensive and did you get your butt for half price , because it looks that way " I stated calmly .

She gasped at my statement and asked me to repeat.

"I said , your tits must have been -" But I was cut off .

" I heard what you said , just shut up you little baby , you just can't face the fact that , I am more woman than you ,and he loves me better " She argued.

" Ha then why is he going on a date with me and not running off with you ? Why isn't he making out with you now ? Why isn't he telling you that he loves you ?" I argued back .

"Well once your finished your hour he will run off with me , and for the other two , I could say the same for you " She retorted.

That's it , no one makes fun of me , just when I said that i felt myself throwing my fist towards her jaw.

I punched her in the jaw . I looked at her and could see the blood dripping .

"At least I'm not a whore " I added.

" And what makes me think that you aren't"

"Because I don't go after anyones boyfriend " I was really getting ticked off . I hate her to death. But suddenly something came in contact with my jaw . It was a fist from Linda .

"Girls , stop it right NOW !" Sonic shouted from inbetween the 2 of us .

By now ,everyone in the restaurant was looking at us including the other waitors didn't make a sound . The room was in complete silence. All you could hear was the heavy breathing coming from Linda and myself. This was quite embarrassing . Just then we heard lights flashing and found out the paparazzi were taking pictures from the windows .

Sonic got out his wallet and took out the money that was due. He grabbed my hand and walked to the register while placing the money on the counter . Everyone was still in complete silence . I turned my head and looked at Linda , she was dumbfounded. I smirked at this and stook out my tongue . She did give me a nasty glare then but I ignored her and turned around again . Once we were outside the paparazzi were still taking pictures , we walked down the red carpet again and when we reached the limo , Sonic opened the door for me . I wonder if Sonic is mad with me , but I did warn him. Sonic pushed me in the car and he told the driver to take us to our next driver nodded and did that . When I felt the car moving , Sonic bursted into a fit of laughter. I was in complete shock , I thought he was mad ?

"Why aren't you upset?" I asked.

"I saw it coming ... Ames but her...face was...priceless " He said inbetween laughter.

I joined in with him , her face was priceless . I started laughing really hard that I almost shed a few tears.

"Yea I guess your right " I agreed.

We continued laughing for another few minutes .

"So where are we going next ?" I asked.

"You'll see" He exclaimed teasingly.

I pouted , but I knew it wouldn't work. I folded my arms awaiting the driver to announce that we are hear .

**OK GUYS ...I AM DONE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT !**

**REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW ! ...*PEACE OUT ***

**EMMA**


	3. 2nd Date part 1

A couple of minutes later the driver asked us if he needed to stop anywhere for something , but I just reassured him it was okay .

" Are we there yet ?" I moaned . I hate being in the car for so long and not knowing the destination .

"We are half way there miss Rose " the driver told me . I slumped back in the car huffing . Sonic glanced at me from the other side and smiled , probably happy with himself .

" Cheer up Amy , do you want to play a game ?" He suggested . What is he , 4 ? I am not playing a game . I shrugged my head to the side refusing to play .

" Amy , I know what Linda did in there was not cool but please don't stay mad for the rest of the night because of that . " Sonic begged . I gazed in his eyes , seeing the plead . I can't forget them though , images are flooding into my mind at every second . I'm going to go berserk if I ever see her again but - wait a minute , he still remembers the tramps name ?

" Ah did you say Linda ?" Rage began to boil inside of me . How dare he ! How can the man I love and be on a date with , remember the slut who was literally stuffing her tits in his face , name ! Sonic can immediately see the rage in me so he shook his head while saying ...

" No , Im sorry Amy , I remember names easily , it's a habit "

I softened abit knowing that he's bright , smart and did remember my name for weeks when I only saw him once at the start of our friendship.

" No excuses mister , the next surprise should be good or you will get it " I was only teasing him but then again he was nodding rapidly in fear . Maybe I went a little too hard on him .

"Sorry Sonic , it's just the way she did those things to you right in front of me , I can't wash the image out of me , I'm scarred for life " I groaned . Right then Sonic gave me a soft hug . I could feel his fingers carressing the strands of hair and the ends . He kept assuring me it'll be okay and that if it ever happened again , we would leave the place straight away . I was touched that he cares for me and doesn't want me to get hurt .

" Thanks Sonic " I said . I pecked his cheek lightly while holding his hand . I turned back to my normal position and as I just adjusted my feet , I heard the driver announce that we arrived at our second destination . Yah . I turned to Sonic to grab his hand and saw how red his face was . I started giggling uncontrollably at his face , it was just so funny . I turned back and rushed out to finally get some air . It felt like a cage , no offence to the car . I took in my surroundings and noticed that we were in front of one of the grooviest clubs in town . It was called '_J'aime les boums '_ which means ' I love parties 'in French .

I gasped , even I couldn't get into this club , it was too famous .

" How did you get us in here ?" Ok now this I never expected , this is unbelievable !

" Well , being the hero and all , it was the least they can do by giving us a night out with unlimited drinks for free " Sonic exclaimed .

Suddenly something pushed me out of dream world .

" When shall I collect you both ?" The driver asked .

Before I could think of a time Sonic answered for us both .

"12:00 the latest " Sonic nodded as did the driver . The driver rolled up his window and drove off down the road and turned to the first bend . It was 9:00 now so we hav 4 hours !

" Shall we ma lady " Sonic gestured with his link arm stance and said it in an amusing french accent .

" We shall mon monsieur " I replyed identical to his accent . I linked arms with him and walked into the club .

Once again , we had to go up to the counter to sign in but once we got to him Sonic started to talk fluent in French

_"Excusez - moi monsieur . Nous - vayons dans ' J'aime les boums '?"_ Oh My God that was very unexpected . Sonic really has to teach me the love language .

The guy at the counter opened his book and asked Sonic back in french .

_"Oui , quel est ce que un nom et prenom ?" _

_"Sonic the Hedgehog " _

I leaned into him and gently pushed him .

" When did you learn French?" I asked curious .

" Amy I travelled to France 2 years ago , of course I know the language , don't you remember ?" Did he ?, wait , oh now I remember , I was just signing up for my modeling career , I must have forgotten , there was just so much on my mind .

The guy scrolled down his book and whispered a' Ah ha'

_"Sonic and Amy Hedgehog "_ He questioned looking straight at us . We confirmed it by nodding our heads .

"Go through that door and enjoy your evening " The guy said . Oh so he does speak english , I wonder if Sonic new that ?

_"Merci "_ Sonic replyed.

We walked right over towards the door but stopped when Sonic opened the door for me . Awww. But before I even got a sneak peek of it , hands blinded me before I could .

" Sonic what are you doin-" I complained but got stopped .

" It's a surprise " He shushed me .

"What is with you and surprises !" He is getting tricky .

Sonic didn't answer to my question but instead he began walking which pushed me forward automatically . Music started blaring in me and I started humming to the famillar tune .

"Ok are you ready ? " Sonic questioned .

I nodded up and down awaiting for an unfolded surprise .

" Ok I will count to 3 " he explained .

"Uhhhhh !" I sighed but when Sonic heard that he began chuckling .

" 1..2...-" But before Sonic got to three , a familar voice hit my ears .

" Well hello handsome "

No .

**I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD IN AGES BUT I HOPE I DIDN'T LOSE ANY FANS , I AM GOING TO GET THIS STORY DONE SOON BUT CAN YOU ALL SEND A REVIEW TO ME , TO TELL ME HOW MANY CHAPTERS YOU WANT IN THIS STORY XXXX THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT **

**LOVE ,**

**EMMA**


	4. 2nd date part 2

What is she doing here ? This must be a dream .

"Ouch !" I screeched . I might have pinched myself a little too hard but that tells you how must I wanted this to be a nightmare .

Sonic turned instantly to face me and looked concerned as usual .

" Are you ok Amy ?"

"Yea fine , happy as larry , why don't I look fine ?" I freaked . I knew right then I was beginning to get nervous and sweat so I knew Sonic would say no .

" Nope , c'mon , I am taking you into the bathrooms " He exclaimed . What a gentleman ? How can he say that , even if I look terrible , he is suppose to lie to make me feel better !

" But , but .." The bimbo started butting in. Actually I change my mind .

" Ok " I agreed to Sonic's very un sophisticated answer and ran off to the direction opposite to where the tramp was standing , so basically I left her in a pile of dust and with a broken heart . Point 1 for Amy !

We reached the bathrooms and as I was closing the door Sonic started panicking around the room .

" What's wrong Sonic ?" I asked .

" What's wrong ! Amy I thought you were going to get crazier than me ? The girl that is after me... is here and because I promised you we could leave straight away if we see her again , I have to break it this one time , because it took me a lot to get into this club and to be honest this is my first time here too" Sonic apologised .

" Okay " I plainly said in my 'not bothered' tone .

" Okay , that's it ? Your not going to fight her like in the restaurant are you ?" he wondered.

" Well it depends what you mean by fight , if she wants you she will have to go through me first . I'm the heart throb in this neighbourhood and no one takes that position away from me " I explained.

" What , so how do you expect to get your position in place hmmm ? Going to attack some boys out there when your supposed to have a date with me ?" Sonic questioned . He quirked up an eyebrow , lurking in my eyes travelling around , searching for the answer .

I took a deep breath . I knew what my come back was but I want to put it in a dramatic scene , you know when you have to really think out your answer?

" No , we are going to fight for you , if she thinks she can show you a better time than me , well she has got another thing coming " I responded , in a matter of factly way .

Sonic thought for a minute . " Well what if I pick her ? " He teased .

" trust me , you won't " I smiled evilly at him, going through my plan in my head . I then elbowed him in the stomach playfully .

" Lets just say that when I **WAS** your crazy stalker , I had a load of boy magazines to read about , and I found a load of information " As I said that , I winked at him and walked out of the room , leaving him in confusion but then caught up to me but still followed closely behind me .

Music filled the room and went into shuffle aswell as ending up on my favourite song ,' Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilara .

I grabbed Sonics hand and headed for the dancefloor which was situated just beside the bar . I walked in the centre of the room and started dancing smoothly which Sonic on the other hand , had moves like jagger because he was dancing uncontrollably . But it was too funny to be embarrassed by . I may regret it in the future but I started copying Sonics moves and it is harder than you think . Like the chain and movements involving your legs for an example .

Just as things were beginning to get better , things went back down to worse instantly when I saw the tramp walking over to us . She was wearing an indigo tube top which showed more of her chest then a tube top is supposed to and denim shorts to match , but if that was a skirt , you will definately be able to see her knickers , if she even has some on . Get that dirty thought out of your mind , I hate her !

Well , as she was strolling along towards us (well Sonic) , she winked at a few men . My eyes wondered around and met a shaky and nervous Sonic beside me. I held his hand assuring him it was okay , and it was . I had all of this under control and in hand .

The Purple tramp eventually reached us after doing a cat walk for the men for a few minutes . She was very impressed at their reactions , I can tell you that .

Oh My God ! She just put her hands around Sonics neck and kissed him , full on the lips ! That's it ! I quickly scurried up to them as I had the red stilletos on , and grabbed the tramps hair and pulled her off him with all my might . I heard aloud yelp coming from her as I was pulling her hair but I didn't care about that , I cared about what she just did to Sonic , my date . When she was fully off him , I took the tramps place on Sonic and kissed him with so much passion , there were strikes of electricity flying through us . It was a pretty romantic kiss . I probably kiss better when I'm angry but just as I was swiped out of my thoughts , hands pushed my head back and off of Sonic . I knew it was the tramp , who else?

" What are you doing here anyway !" I yelled at her . She took her time answering the question , which was about a century later . She probably couldn't find a good enough come back . Pathetic.

" Hmmm why would I tell you anyway ?" She retorted . That is actually going to be hard to fight that back .

" Well if you don't I'll considor you one of Sonics stalkers then , a worthless stalker " I fired back .

" Well you were one of those worthless stalkers , Amy Rose, yes I know your name , and if you want to know I also work here , but all I have to do is make sure EVERYONE is dancing " Burn ! Ouch ! That was good , I'll give her that . Amy Rose 1 The Tramp 1 .

She works here ! I wonder where Sonic is going to take me next . I say the tramp will work there too . But no matter how hard she tries , she will never get my Sonic !

Oh the Game is on !

**HEY GUYS , I UPDATED REALLY FAST AND I FEEL GOOD INSIDE FOR DOING THIS , BUT I STILL FEEL BAD THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN AGES ..:( DON'T WORRY THOUGH , MY MID TERM BREAK JUST STARTED SO I WILL GET A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS DONE WITHIN THE WEEK .**

**I REALLY WANT REVIEWS GUYS SO IF YOUR A TRUE FAN OF THIS STORY OR THE PREVIOUS ONE , AMY ROSES REVENGE , SEND A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE LONG AND EXCITING ...SEE YOU NEXT TIME ...THANKS FOR READING ...**

**EMMA **


	5. 2nd Date part 3 end of 2nd date

I grabbed Sonic and walked away joining the crowd . I gave her a glare although she just smirked . Sonic and I started Dancing around the place like mad , enjoying ourselves as life goes on . A minute later I needed to go to the bathroom .

" Sonic , I need to go to the bathroom so don't miss me too much ok ?" I explained . He nodded and waited for me to make the first move before walking in the other direction . I then saw the tramp looking at us walking our seperate ways and evilly smiled . My jealousy got the better of me so I ran up towards Sonic , turned him around and kissed him hard and passionate . Now that I think of it , this is our true kiss , we both love eachother at this minute so it makes sense.

His lips tasted so sweet that I wanted to kiss him to death . The way he held me , made me melt in his arms , it was the best feeling and when I let the kiss go his eyes were immaculately clear emerald , it was truly heaven.

I stared at him for another minute , images of the two of us twirling around like butterflies in my head until I realised that everyone was staring at me in shock even Sonic . What ? Have they never seen a girl kiss a boy before . It just reminded me , I turned around meeting fierce and flamed out eyes . The rage that was going through the tramps mind at that moment was wordless . Yay ! Amy 2 Tramp 1 . She is going to expect alot more of this during the night so she better get used to it . Ok , real topic here , SAY SOMETHING !

I turned around to The Tramp again and said

" Take a picture it will last longer " I smirked at her before facing everyone else " It's okay , get back to your dancing " And as I said that they immediately did so .

Sonic lastly was gobsmacked . What's wrong with him , it was a kiss , so what ?

"Just a short goodbye kiss " I covered up . I gave him a quick wave and ran towards the bathroom .

I ran the bathroom turned around and closed the door . Wow . Was the only word that flashed in my head . My first real kiss .

Once I was finished in the bathroom , I looked around , trying to find my date until I saw him backing away from a girl and ready to get the heck out of here . I walked up to the figure that got Sonic so scared and I can tell you that it is definately not The tramp this time , thank you . The figure became more visible as I got closer and I soon realised the figure was ...

Sally Acorn ?

What in hell is she doing here ? I already have enough on my plate with the Tramp but now Sally is causing even more damage by the minute just by cornering Sonic , in that one spot . Why does everything happen to me ? I groaned and continued to walk over to them . I am tired , I don't want Sally to be any trouble .

I sighed and poked Sally on the shoulder .

"What do you wa-?" Before she could finish that obvious and disturbing question , A fist came in contact with her jaw . And that fist was mine .

" Go spoil someone elses night slut " I spat . I was not in the mood . It was just easier to punch her now than wait 10 minutes listening to her blabbering first . She groaned in pain on the floor and I could spot a tint of blood crawling down her mouth .

Sonic was shocked as always but I didn't care this time . I just wanted to go home . I grabbed Sonic and shouted in his ear ( since it was loud in the room ) " I want to go home now Sonic , I'm tired "

" Aww Amy the party hasn't started yet , why ?" I can easily tell , he was drunk by his off balance and droopy eyelids .

" Okay we have got to get you home " I was starting to get worried , I have never seen Sonic drunk before so I don't know what to expect . I tried pulling him out of the club , but he started resisting .

" It's because of Linda isn't it , I'm going to give her a piece of my mind " Sonic drunkly stated turning around and walking in her direction . I wouldn't mind seeing this before I go .

I smirked following my Sonic up to her .

" Hey Linda get over here " Sonic shouted towards her . Linda saw him and smiled , looking at me from the corner of her eye .

" Sure " She replyed at the same volume level . She jumped from a block and strutted herself over to him .

" What do you want handsome ?" She asked but that was all I heard until someone came from behind me and attacked me . I felt her pulling my hair like crazy and punches hitting me . Pain flooded my body . Every inch of my body felt broken , except my heart that was still filled with light and love. All I know that it was a feminanes voice and sounded a little familiar . She kept yelling ' Sonic is mine , Sonic is mine ' ... pathetic .I opened my eyes to face my preditor and found out it was Sally . Anger filled me and felt energy coming into me again . I rolled on top of her and started slapping her across the face . I think someone called the police because guards were trying to pull me away from her after 5 minutes when we started .When we were almost fully separated , I gave her a last kick to the stomach thinking it was what she derserved right then but she derserves way more of the beating .

I was getting dragged away when I realized Sonic was in there .

" Wait my date is still in there " I yelled worried .

" Miss we cannot let you go at this minute , it's our job to do this . " One of the guards explained .

I can't leave him in there with The Tramp , luckily Sally also got taken away , so I don't have to worry about her , one possitive thing tonight .

I tried struggling to get out when I slipped out of the 2 pairs of hands holding on to me and ran back to get Sonic . When I once again reached the room , the guards not to far behind me , I searched quickly around the room , when my eyes fell upon the most dreaded image , I already regret to see . The tramp was on top of Sonic , eating his face , while trying to strip above him , he on the other hand , has his arms around her butt . This can't be happening . There even having it on a piano where everyone can see ! Tears started stinging my eyes and strolling down my cheeks . I saw The Tramp glance at me seeing the tears , so she smirked at me and waved while mouthing 'bye bye ' before continuing with her dinner .

Before I knew it , I was dragged out again , not caring anymore . How could he do that to me ? I continued silently crying in the car on our way to the police station .

Not only that my bones are broken,

Now my heart is broken too ...

**HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER . HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT AND I CAN'T PROMISE YOU WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT . BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT AMYS REVENGE SO STAY IN TUNED . COMMENT ON THE STORY TO TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE / DISLIKE ABOUT IT THE MOST AND ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN . THX FOR READING *****************PEACE OUT **********************

**EMMA**


	6. Heart  Broken

The next day was shining brightly among happy people laughing , messing around or acting lovey dovey . I on the other hand was in still in bed at 2:00 in the afternoon , crying my eyes out . So this is what's like heart broken huh ? Well it doesn't feel good . It feels like someone is constantly hitting you with a pipe over and over . Weird metaphor but I don't care about what I say anymore because my life is officially over . I am never going to walk on the same path as THAT TRAITER and his new stupid , idiotic , slutty minx of a girlfriend . I declined every phone call that tryed coming through which was mostly calls from my dear friend Cream . I just don't have the energy to speak to anyone anymore . Just take me now .

I got tired of being in bed all day so I decided to watch some T.V. Oh I hope the channel ' How to get revenge on your boyfriend who cheated on you with a whore ' is on . I gently and slowly got up feeling pain slash through my body like an electric shock . Ouch . I know I'll regret saying this but Sally gave me a hard beaten . Regret it already . I continued walking , going into the living room where my new hobby will be . I slumped on the couch not remembering my broken body and felt fire burning throughout my body this time . I turned on the T.V searching for any good programmes on and when I found something interesting ...

*Knock knock *

Uh oh . I raced back in my room laying on my bed as fast as I could trying to forget the pain that was excrutinating . I pulled the blankets over my head covering me as if it were a shield .

" Amy ? I know your in there , Cream told me where you were " Sonic exclaimed . Damnit Cream ! Covers blown but I'm not giving up , i'll just wait until he gives up .

" Amy open the door " Sonic ranted and he kept saying it over and over . Doesn't he get a clue that I don't want to see him . I turned to my side and dozed off for a bit .

" Amy , Amy wakey wakey " I heard someone whisper . My view became visible and notice something blue coming into sight . I suddenly jumped absolutely terrified .

" Who... who let you in here ?" I stuttered . How did Sonic manage to get into the house ? I was petrified ,if I were 70 I would've been dead now from the sight of him .

" You gave me the key to your house Ames " He teased , gesturing to the metal object , Sonic was twirling around his finger .

I forgot I gave him a key to the house . It was in my crazy fan girl years . I badly wanted him to take it , he denied it a couple of times until I got my friend out , who I only use it if it is absolutely nessessary .

"Then get out " I argued . I am not going to put up with him and if he doesn't leave then I will have to make him .

" Why what's wrong Amy ?" He questioned , curiousity and concern filling his face .

I folded my arms at him and gave him a glare .

" You know exactly what I'm talking about " I grunted angrily.

" No ? What did I do ? Last time I saw you , you were having the time of your life , what happened ?" He asked confused . Fake . He thinks he can act all innocent with me , well he has got another thing coming .

" Don't play innocent with me " I stood up getting angrier and angrier .

" What happened to your body Amy ? " He shrieked . I laughed evilly , making him shiver a bit .

" Haha oh so playing innocent with me , well it isn't going to work so stop your act and get out of here , or I'll do it myself " I growled . I could see fear in Sonics eyes . He took a step back and after that step he was out of sight . Thank you . I was pleased , showing him my strong side . I carried on with my day anyway . I switched on the T.V and found something good on .

After half an hour of watching T.V. I had eaten 2 chocolate biscuit bags , 3 bags of crisps and on my 3rd bowl of ice- cream . I was very heart - broken , beyond belief . I guess dreams don't really come true in reality .

I heard a knock on the door , thinking of who it could be . Sonic was not coming back for a while , I knew that much ,but who else .

" Hello Amy " I knew that sweet , chirpy voice when I hear one .Cream. I felt like I needed to let her in , so I could talk to her and apoligise for declining her calls .

I didn't feel like opening the door so I told her it was open , Sonic probably didn't lock the door so It saves me some time . I heard a door open and a door slam shut .

" Amy ?" She asked curiously .

" Cream !" I squeaked out , feeling a little hoarse .

" Is everything okay ?" She asked worried .

Should I tell her ? I think I should , who else could I talk it out with and get advice from ? None other than my best friend .

" Ok Cream I have to tell you something , but it's a long story " Cream nodded and sat down beside me .

" Tell me "

I took a deep breath .

" Well "

**I THOUGHT I NEEDED TO GET THE HEART BREAK OVER WITH IN ONE CHAPTER SO THE NEXT IS PLANNING THE REVENGE . IM SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION BUT IT WILL TURN OUT RIGHT IN THE END . I JUST WANT TO TELL MARIOKIRBYSONICFAN14 THAT I HAVE YOUR IDEA SAVED FOR THE END , IT'S JUST ANOTHER GIRL ALSO HAD A GREAT IDEA FOR THE SAME CHAPTER SO I USED HERS IN THAT ONE AND ILL USE YOUR ONE AT THE END .. YOU GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA SO THANK YOU SO MUCH . AND THANKS TO ALL PEOPLE THAT READ MY STORY / STORIES , I APPRECIATE EVERYONES HELP .**

**THX FOR READING ******PEACE OUT ********

**EMMA **


	7. Revenge

I rested my head back on the couch exausted after telling her that long story .

"Oh Amy I feel so bad for you , is there anything I could do for you ?" She asked . I didn't want to make her pity me , that wasn't my goal in the first place , all I wanted was someone to talk it out with . I placed the palm of my hand on her cheek and smiled down on her , assuring that I was okay .

" I'm fine Cream thank you , I just needed someone to talk it out with and you were here for me , you're the bestest best friend anyone could ever ask for " I then grabbed her in a big hug but let go when I heard he wince in pain slightly .

"I'm sorry Cream " I apoligised letting go of her and sighing .

" It's okay Amy , you needed that hug " She assured me while smiling genuinely at me . The room fell in to awkward silence , that I felt very uncomfortable in so I broke it .

" So what should I do know , I don't want to see Sonic unless he pays for what he has done " I uttered .

Cream looked at me confused for a second but then she started smiling excitedly .

" Amy , I know I wouldn't be the one to say this but why don't we get revenge on him " She screeched .

I thought about it for a minute and found it as a very interesting plan . I didn't it before why not again . And this time is doesn't include any Sonamy romance .

I talked things over with Cream about my next devious plan I had plotted in my head .

** ONE DAY LATER **

SONICS P.O.V.

I woke up from my slumber and stretched far , getting rid of any numb areas from last night . I wonder what got into Amy when I saw her yesterday . She seemed angry yet scared at me . I don't remember ever hurting her or doing anything wrong . But I did realise that I was ditched and woke up on a very uncomfortable piano with Linda beside me . That could possibly be some part of it .

I walked outside as one of my daily jobs , to collect the newspaper . But as I opened it up I saw shining colours reflecting off the newspaper . I grabbed it and before I took a glance at it , I ran in and shut the door beside me. I sat down , letting myself become comfortable . I opened the newspaper and shock took over me . There it said in Big Letters .

ONCE A HEART - BREAKER ALWAYS A HEART - BREAKER

But what surprised me the most was that there was a picture ...of ME underneath the heading . I scanned over the article trying to find out anything serious when I saw this .

_'Sonic the Hedgehog announced that he cheated on Amy Rose multiple times on there date last night . Sonic said he didn't give a sh*t and walked away. Amy Rose was left to cry here heart broken while Sonic , cold _. '

I couldn't beleive my eyes . I never said that , not even think about it .Who did this ? Did Amy do this ?

I threw the newspaper on the ground thinking about the last few days . Ok , I remember I was at the club , when Amy needed to go to the bathroom . I knew then I was drunk so everything went blurry but I must remember if I lived through it . Amy seemed mad at me yesterday so I must have done something to hurt her . Ok , after she left , I did happen to remember Linda coming up and asked me seductive things . What happened next ? Wait a second ...oh no .

" Thank you Cream " I shrieked . "You really helped me "

I gave her a small hug before continuing walking .

" Your welcome Amy , but Tails actually thought of that idea , in case anyone wanted revenge "

" Oh yeah , how's your relationship with Tails getting on ? " Immediately when I said that , she blushed like a beet root . It was so cute .

" Good thank you for asking " She replied .

" But did you do anything serious yet ?" I exclaimed wanting to hear more .

Cream blushed even more , which I thought was impossible but I also new something was up .

" We had are .. um ... first kiss last week " She stuttered sheepily . I made an 'awww' sound at this , there like magic together . I wish my relationship with Sonic was that easy. I sighed , letting the thought go .

A breeze blew from out of know where blowing my summer purple dress up and my hat nearly blew off my head . The wind stopped eventually and right in front of me in clear smoke was the heart - breaker , Sonic ( also known as my ex) covered in food ? I tried to hide a stiffle laugh but couldn't resist . I fell in a fit of laughter , looking at Sonics embarrassed face .

" What .. happened to .. you ? " I asked pointing directly in front of him , gasping for air .

" Ha ha very funny " He said in a non cheery way . Nothing revenge can't do .

" Because of your newspaper article everyone was beating me up with food since I set foot out of the house" He answered my question .

" Well you kind of deserved it heart - breaker " I mocked with his new title . Sonic then realized something and a look of apoligy appeared .

" Amy I'm really sorry , I really didn't mean it . I had no idea what happened until I sat down and thought about it , but it's not what you think she was on top of me , eating me face , while I was trying to push her off of me " He explained . A look of guilt crossed my face but I washed it off as soon as it appeared .

" And you expect me to beleive that ?" I retorted . He looked at me hurt from that sentence but I stood my ground .

" Maybe I should go " suggested Cream . I totally forgot about Cream .

" You don't need to , you can stay " I offered .

" It's okay Amy , obviously you need to talk to Sonic alone plus I need to go see Tails " She responded. But I didn't want her to go but I can't force her to stay either so I waved at her goodbye .

" Say hello to Tails for me " I ordered . She gave me a thumbs up saying no problem so I smiled at her . I turned back to Sonic the happiness swept off my face .

" What ?" I growled .

**HELLO FANS , THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY , POSSITIVE COMMENTS AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY . KEEP UP THE COMMENTING AND I'LL CONTINUE THE STORY .**

**THX FOR READING ********PEACE OUT **********

**EMMA**


	8. Forgiveness

Amy Roses Revenge Chapter 8

**(LAST CHAPTER )**

Amy's P.O.V.

I kept staring at Sonic , annoyed .

" Amy , I didn't know what happened last night until , an hour ago when I read the newspaper. "

"Oh so you saw it " I interrupted. A devils smile crept up my face .

" Of course I did , it's on like every single building , lamp post , rubbish bins and houses and that's why I was chased around the city for the past hour while I was looking for you "

He was looking for me . Sweet . Not .

" Sonic you broke my heart twice , why should I ever be with you again , because I am more than happy to pack my bags and leave the country "

Sonic then went pale at this .

" No Amy please I didn't do anything , the tramp pinned me down and before I could react emphasise on the I , she smothered me , I was trying to get out of her grasp but I couldn't breath at all , it hurt me badly , and " He stopped at mid sentence , his head slightly dropped and he was on his knees in a public place . Wow , he must really miss me .

He continued . " And after she let go of me I was unconcious on the floor , someone called for an ambulance , I woke up later that night in a hospital and went home . Before I left a doctor told me that I was so close to dying from the lack of oxygen I was receiving "

I was in shock . He nearly died from kissing ? Unusual way to die . Sonic the Hedgehog died from a kissing accident . I smiled at how weird it seemed .

"You nearly died from a kissing accident ? " I giggled . Sonic nodded embarrassed . He went very red , like a tomato . Funny .

"I'm sorry Amy , but you should know I would have never done anything to hurt , please ,please, PLEASE forgive me ? He begged .

" I guess I really should have known you wouldn't have hurt me on purpose , I just didn't get enough time to see that you were trying to escape " I said accepting the apology . I smiled down at him . He had a few minutes , to register everything in his head and swept me off my feet in a twirl. I settled on the ground once again before getting pushed into a huge hug . I hugged him back with so much force that a bear would get strangled in but it seems that Sonic was too happy to feel the pain . He whispered a couple of 'thank you' s to me which I also replied with 'it's okay ' s .

We got off eachother and looked around us . Alot of people seemed to have been listening in on our little conversation because there were a lot of 'awwww' s in the background .

Sonic leaned into me , feeling his breath on my neck until he whispered something seductive in my ear . " Now I think we need to finish off what we started miss . Rose "

I nodded when a slight moan escaped my lips . ooops .

A low chuckle coming from Sonic was sexy . We held hands together smiling , loving eachother to bits and walked away .

A dream come true .

**THIS MY LAST CHAPTER OF AMY ROSES REVENGE THE SEQUEL BUT I WILL HAVE AN EPILOGUE TO PROPERLY END IT . IN THE EPILOGUE IT WILL INCLUDE MARIOKIRBYSONICFAN14 IDEAS .**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING GREAT FANS BUT IF YOU WANT A THIRD STORY I WILL NEED A LOT OF COMMENTS .**

**THANKS FOR READING *****PEACE OUT *******

**EMMA **

**XXX**


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

A WEEK LATER ...

I have a date with Sonic again ! We are going to a night club in the town centre ( Not the one that the tramp works at ) . It's called _'Liquid '_and it has a theme for every week . I heard from people that this week it's the 80's .What do I wear ? I don't know what they wore in the 80s.

I am supposed to meet Sonic in the club at 8:00 and it is now 7:00. I stripped down and hopped in the shower after an hour of waiting for the emirtion to boil . The water was indeed boiling so I set it to a cooler temperature . The warm water travelling down my body giving me pleasure , fell to the ground and continued flowing in the small hole .

After 30 minutes of being in heaven , I slowly , unwantingly walked out of the steaming shower . I covered my body , trying to keep my body warm with my hands . It didn't work.

I looked through my wardrobe for something to wear , anything to wear . I raised my head thinking of the 80's . Weren't those years funky ? Yea , so all I have to find are groovy clothes.

I rummaged through my clothes for the next 10 minutes , until I found the right outfit . I sat down drying my hair into wavy curls for 5 minutes . After the hair I put a little bit of makeup on which only took me another 5 minutes .

I was finished with almost everything . I slipped on my outfit fast and glanced in the mirror , posing . I was wearing a red leotard , black tights , different red shaded legwarmers and black , shiny stilettos .

I grabbed my car keys , purse and a jacket ( just in case ) and drove off .

I reached the club after 10 minutes which means I arrived at 8:00 sharp . I parked the car and walked in .I decided to leave everything in the car unless necessary .I grabbed a enough money to get in though. I signed myself in at the counter and paid him before walking in . I opened the door to the club when my mouth dropped . Wow , this is ...AMAZING ! Better than the other one the tramp works at . Liquid rules !

I danced my way in the centre looking out for Sonic . It seems I got my outfit right , other women were wearing something similar to mine . I felt a buzz in my pocket and forgot I left my phone in my coat . I answered it.

"Hello ?"

"Hey Amy , where are you ?" It was Sonic .

" In the centre of the dancefloor " Sonics voice faded and came back clearly .

" Okay , I'll dance up to you , see you there "

I gave him a quick okay before hanging up and looking around for him . I suddenly saw a blue figure , that was indeed dancing up to me . Sonic was now a metre in front of me . I smiled at him and held out my hand . He looked at me as if I was bonkers but he still took my hand anyway . The song 'The DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again ' by Usher came on . Typical music .

We started dancing anyway until we started dancing dirty in the chorus . Then we went into ultra dirtyness and started grinding against eachother . I shouted a couple of ' yeas ' and 'wooo'. Sonic seemed to be enjoying himself too. It seemed like it was the two of us in the room . Magical . But I was kicked out of dreamland by silence from the audience . What ? I focused my eyes around me and realized it was only Sonic and I that were dancing . The rest were staring at us . They probably found out who we were . Damn . I stopped and as I did it I think Sonic finally realized what was going on too .

We both stopped and looked at everyone as they eyed us . But something really unexpected happened , they started chanting ' Sonamy kiss , sonamy kiss ' . I looked at Sonic as he did so too .We leaned in at the same time , and as our lips touched everyone cheered , clapped and started dancing again , with the music booming through the speakers .

His lips were carrassing mine with a perfect mixture. We started grinding again , lips attached forgetting about all the people around us , staring . I placed the palm of my hand on his cheek pushing him closer into me , while Sonic place his hands on my hips going lower and lower. When the song ended I walked backwards , Sonic still touching my lips . We went into a room closest to the dancefloor . It was empty with a bed in the centre. perfect . I continued walking over to the bed slipping off both pair of shoes , laying on it ,and resting my head . Sonic climbed on top of me , putting his hands in my red leotard .

(LEMON ALERT ) WARNING SCROLL DOWN TO SEE (END OF LEMON )

He rubbed my breasts up and down making me moan with passion . I tried unbuttoning his top , while he kissed me . I eventually got it off , happy it was gone , I dreaded it .

We both moaned at the same time , enjoying eachothers company .

Sonic started pulling at my leotard , indicating me to help , which I did . I ripped it down as fast as I could exposing my bare breasts . I blushed when I saw Sonic staring at them .We continued kissing with our tongues massaging the other . Next was our pants . I was a virgin .

"Ummm" I uttered . Sonic stopped , noticing me stopping . He slowly got off of me , realizing I was still a virgin . Heck , I don't want it anymore , I want Sonic and I intend on getting him now . I grabbed him in a hard kiss , wanting him so much .

" Are you sure Amy ? " He asked breaking the kiss . I nodded smiling as I took him in my arms again .

I grabbed his hands and layed them on my butt wanting him to get into me fast . He understood and took my leotard down fully , with my tights and legwarmers following . The only piece of clothing I had on me was my lacy ,white thong .

Before he could do anymore to me , I ripped his pants down so he only had his boxers on . Lovely .

" Your so beuatiful miss Rose " He whispered into my ear before meeting my lips again. I felt the heat take over me immediately . How embarrassing .

He slipped off my thong as I did with his boxers . I wrapped my legs around him , pushing him in even closer .

" When .. did ... you learn ...how to ..turn a guy ...on like ..this? " He gasped .

"I'm just so talented " I stated taking the credit . " Okay are you ready to go ?" He questioned , rubbing my left breast . I let out a moan ,meaning a yes so he pushed in . A strike of pain hit me from the inside . I bit my tongue with gritted teeth , trying to ignore the pain . It hurt for another a few seconds until it got easier and felt like pleasure . Suddenly a yell came out of Sonic .

" Is everything alright ?" I asked , fighting the pain .

" Yes , just an orgasm " He replied , when I felt a shriek coming out of me I knew then that that must be my orgasm .

We continued making love for another hour , and let me tell you , they were the best hours of my life .

(END OF LEMON)

When we were done ,Sonic rapped a coat around me as he sensed that I was cold , which I was .

We smiled at eachother for a minute . I love his smile , it was so charming and heart melting .

" Do you want to come home with me tonight " Sonic suggested . I nodded with a thank you .

We got dressed and headed outside . Everyone was still staring at us in disbelief . Probably because we are in the same room as them. I thanked the man at the counter for a great evening and wished him a goodnight . He repeated the same thing which made me smile .

We got to the car and he said that he could drive me to get my car tomorrow . I sat in the passenger seat as Sonic got into the drivers seat . He put on the heat , which felt like it calmed me down and made me feel a little more tired .

Silence filled the atmosphere on the way home . This is how I wanted my first date with Sonic to be like not like lasts week , but I must forget about it , it's in the past and you can't change it .

We walked in the house and up to Sonics bedroom . He gave me a spare pair of his t- shirts for me to use as pyjamas. I generously took it , grateful for what he has done . I changed in the bathroom fast and ran back out to meet Sonic in bed waiting for me .

We got into his bed , cuddling up to eachother . I rested my head against his firm chest while he placed his head on my head like a jigsaw puzzle . I fell a sleep a minute later as I just couldn't keep my eyes was 1:00 in the morning before I fell asleep. Best day Ever .

SONIC P.O.V.

Best day Ever yesterday ! But it didn't last up until this morning . I woke up from a peaceful sleep with a gagging noise . It seemed like it was coming from the bathroom . I walked to the bathroom , still half a sleep until I opened the door and saw Amy getting sick in the toilet .

"AMY !" I shouted . I ran up to her , holding her hair back .

" What happened ?" I asked worried .She shrugged her shoulders , not able to speak . She stopped getting sick for a minute so she had a chance to sleep.

"I am not sure but I have a slight feeling of what it is " She said .

I looked at her in shock and disbelief . No No .

" No , no " But she nodded instead . She looked in my eyes for a slight second .

" I ..I think I'm pregnant " She announced .

**THIS WAS A VERY LONG CHAPTER FOR AN EPILOGUE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT . I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD LEAVE IT AT THAT AND LET YOU DECIDE WHAT COULD HAPPEN. OR MAKE A THIRD STORY . IF YOU WANT A THIRD STORY LEAVE A COMMENT . I WILL POST AN AUTHORS NOTE TO TELL YOU IF I WILL OR WON'T . THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS FOR THEIR SUPPORT . WITHOUT YOU , I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS SEQUEL SO THANK YOU . 3**

**THANK YOU FOR READING *********PEACE OUT *************

**EMMA**

**XXX**


	10. NA

Hey guys having uploading since the start of last here but I fade in and out of fan fiction a lot ! I will make a big come back and to make it up to you , I will make a threequel of Amy Roses revenge and update in all my stories within the next few days I promise ! It's the New Year so I want to make a change and continue what I have started , I left you all with cliffhangers to a lot of my stories and I want you to guys to find out the answer within the story faster now :) once again I told u I keep fading in and out of fanfiction , I love all the support I got from ye all and really appreciate it ! Luv u guys 3 stay cool

********peace out *********


End file.
